Fall of White-Gold Tower
The Fall of White-Gold Tower was the final battle of the Alessian Slave Rebellion. Taking place in and around the White-Gold Tower and what would come to be known as the Imperial City in later Eras, it was fought between the armies of the Ayleids of Umaril the Unfeathered and the Imperials, who were bolstered by the Nords. While Pelinal Whitestrake and the Ayleid kings fought within the massive tower and palace known as White-Gold Tower, the Imperials and Nords led by Alessia and Morihaus fought with the Ayleids, and their Auroran and Daedric allies outside of the tower. Prelude After their victories at Sancre Tor,The Song of Pelinal, Book III Ninendava, Ceyatatar, Narlemae, Celediil, Vahtacen,The Song of Pelinal, Book IV Sedor, and the Bridge of Heldon, as well as their consolidation of the northern regions of Cyrodiil under their control via the First Pogrom, the Imperials advanced on the Imperial City and White-Gold Tower. The forces of Alessia and Morihaus had been bolstered by the Nords and the Thousand-Strong of Sedor who had been freed by Pelinal Whitestrake from their bondage to the Ayleids. In preparation for the assault on White-Gold Tower, the Ayleids had made a pact with the Daedric Prince of Meridia who sent the Aurorans and other Daedra to support the Ayleids in their struggle against the Imperials and Nords. Umaril the Unfeathered was appointed by the Ayleid kings who still survived as their champion, and he issued a challenge to Pelinal Whitestrake. Umaril also sent Storm Atronachs and Aurorans to harry Whitestrake and the Imperial forces on their approach to the Imperial City. Upon their arrival outside of the walls of the Imperial City, Alessia convened the Council of Skiffs to decide upon their course of action. The Imperials and Nords feared to attempt to storm the White-Gold Tower, and Alessia decided to wait before attacking. Whitestrake refused to accept this course of action, called the Nords and Imperials cowards, and traveled to White-Gold Tower by himself. Battle Making his way to the White-Gold Tower, Pelinal Whitestrake single-handedly defeated many Aurorans and Daedra. Whitestrake eventually reached the throne room where Umaril, the Ayleid kings, and assorted Daedra had gathered, and challenged Umaril the Unfeathered to single combat. Umaril sent the Daedra to attack Pelinal, and they managed to pierce his armor multiple times, injuring him and slowing him down. Seeing Whitestrake bleeding, Umaril finally rose to his challenge, bathing himself in the light of Meridia and listing his lineage in Ayleidoon as was the Ayleid custom before duels. Whitestrake finally laid Umaril low during the duel, denting Umaril's angel-faced helmet so badly that it made him laugh and cutting off Umaril's wings, despite being injured and frothing at the mouth due to his madness. After his victory over Umaril, Whitestrake insulted Umaril's lineage and the lineage of all mer, enraging the Ayleid kings who, ignoring the rules of duels, set upon Whitestrake and cut his body up into eighths. Whitestrake's death roars could be heard by the Council of Skiffs all the way outside of the Imperial City. During the next morning, Morihaus led the Imperial and Nordic forces into the city. The Imperial forces cut down the remaining Ayleid forces who were in overabundance. Morihaus shook the White-Gold Tower by bashing it with his horns, forcing out the remaining Ayleid kings and their Daedra, many of which the Imperial forces promptly slew during their flight. Upon his entrance to the White-Gold Tower, Morihaus discovered Whitestrake's head and spoke with it. Aftermath In the aftermath of the Fall of White-Gold Tower, the Imperials consolidated their power over Cyrodiil with the unification of Colovia and the Nibenay Valley into one nation, the Alessian Empire.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Cyrodiil The Alessian Empire, or First Empire as it would later be known, began expanding in several directions. However, despite the victory of the Imperials, Ayleid power and influence was not entirely broken, as several Ayleid kings became the vassals of Alessia and her successor Belharza the Man-Bull until the coming of the Prophet Marukh and the Cleansing of the High Fane of Malada. The Fall of White-Gold Tower was largely seen in later years as the turning point in the struggle for supremacy between the mer and men, giving the ultimate advantage to men who would continue to dominate Tamriel even into the Fourth Era. Sources *''The Song of Pelinal, Book III'' *''The Song of Pelinal, Book IV'' *''The Song of Pelinal, Book VII'' es:Rendición de la Torre Blanca y Dorada Category:Battles Category:Lore: Events Category:Lore: First Era Events